


Volunteering

by tgva8889



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: I am here to make you sad, Other, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgva8889/pseuds/tgva8889
Summary: Magical Girl Mindful Eye volunteers at the hospital. Inspired by a question asked in a recent FAQ.CW: Hospitals, DeathI apologize in advance if this is hard to read (like, literally not emotionally). But I wanted to try and see how to do the thoughts in text. :)
Kudos: 16





	Volunteering

Volunteering  
By tgva8889

Magical Girl Mindful Eye closed her eyes and focused on the hand she held in hers. Sometimes it was easier to swim through the sea of thoughts, but today, when the seas were a bit stormy, it could be a bit dangerous. She could see what she was looking for ahead, though, and pushed the clouds away until she could sense her destination.

“Hello, can you hear me, Aisha?”

“Oh it’s her _It’s her_ **_Vedika?_** _Thank Founder she’s here_ So lonely”

Vedika winced. “Yes, I’m here.”

“Hello! _Hi!_ **_Vedika! So good to hear you again._** _Hello_ She’s back!”

Vedika winced again. “Aisha, can you focus a bit? Too many thoughts makes it harder.”

“Oh! _Sorry_ **_Oh of course dear, my mistake._** _Thank Founder_ Right yes _Focus!_ **_Give me just a moment._** ”

Vedika smiled. “No worries. I’m sure you don’t talk to a lot of people.”

She could feel a nodding energy. “Yes **_Yes indeed. I’m glad to speak to you again!_** _So thoughtful_ ”

“Me too.” Vedika tried to keep her own thoughts from intruding, but she could never be sure how much she let through.

“So sad **_Something troubling you dear?_** _What’s wrong?_ ” The concern in her voice told Vedika she hadn’t been as successful as she thought.

“Oh, um, I’ve had some things happening in my life, but nothing too much.” Vedika smiled, the kind of smile that she often hid behind.

“ ** _I’m here if you need someone to listen!_** ”

Vedika shook her head. “No, that’s all right. I, um, I had something to tell you.”

“Oh? _What is it?_ **_Well go on, dear, I don’t have anything else to do at the moment._** _News?_ ”

“It’s, um, about your health.”

“Oh. **_Oh._** _Oh._ ”

“I’m sorry I have to be the bearer of bad news, but…”

“Those bastards _Sending a girl to do this_ **_It’s fine, dear. They would have told me themselves if they could have._** _Cowards the lot of them_ ”

Vedika wiped the tears from her eyes. “The doctors say...there’s nothing else they can do.”

“Of course _Founder be damned_ **_As I suspected._** So this is it **_How are you holding up, dear?_** ”

Vedika shook her head. “I’m all right. How…are you?”

“ _This poor girl_ **_Oh, I suspected this for a long time. Magical Girl Tower Guard was always a tough one, but there’s some things you can’t beat by fighting._** Founder bless her”

“You’ve always been so helpful to me, Aisha.”

“This is a good one _Founder take care of her_ **_Just don’t forget what I’ve told you, hmm? I’ll be with you in your heart and all that._** ”

Vedika nodded and squeezed the hand she held. It squeezed back. “Is there anything you want me to tell your family?”

Vedika could hear a bunch of different thoughts passing her by. “Those cowards” “Tell ‘em to screw themselves” “Tell them I’ll miss them” “Can’t believe I go out like this” After a few moments of venting, Aisha came back. “ ** _Tell them I loved them and wish them a happy life._** ”

Vedika nodded. “I can do that.”

“Wait _Don’t go_ **_And for you, dear, you stay strong too. Don’t keep all those thoughts inside._** _Strong girl_ Take care”

Smiling, Vedika wiped a tear away. “I will.”

The hand in hers squeezed again. “ ** _I’ll be watching from out there._** ”

“Goodbye, Aisha.”

“Goodbye _It was a good life_ **_Goodbye Vedika, and thank you._** Thank you _Lovely girl_ ”

Vedika unclasped her hand and opened her eyes. Around her the beeping of the heart monitor flashed, a constant regular beep as the doctor and two men looked at her. One of the two moved over to Vedika. “What did my mother say?”

Swallowing, Vedika took a deep breath. “She said she loved you, and wished the two of you a happy life.”

The second man moved over and took the other by the shoulders as he fell into a chair, sobbing. Vedika turned away to hide the tears in her own eyes.

The doctor placed a hand on Vedika’s shoulder. “Thank you. It’s time.”

She nodded and left the room. Barely able to see, she used her hands to walk over to a chair outside the room and sat down. With a wave, she turned back to her uniform, the white coat she wore in the hospital to volunteer. And she sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all my readers! Sorry I did this! Blame my brain.


End file.
